Making Amends
by Defeated14
Summary: AU. Elphaba and Glinda are sisters. Glinda seeks to rid her sister of her illness, but will succeed or die in the process? Will Elphaba get healed and make amends for the evils she's committed? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1:Glinda

**disclaimer: I don't own any character from Wicked or The Wizard of Oz.. Unfortunately.**

**Authors note: please review! this is my first story and I want to know what you like/dislike! :) the first chapter is in Glinda's point of view. The next chapter will be in Elphaba'a POV. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

I sat up, my heart was pounding, I looked around, I had no clue where I was. Fog was everywhere; I heard a scream and a cackle, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Adrenaline shot through me, the one thing I was sure of was that I needed to get away from that place, far away. I got up and tried to run, but I ended up falling pain shot up my leg. I looked down, it was drenched with blood and something was protruding from it. I held in a scream, another cackle sounded. I needed to hide. I looked around; 10 feet away there was a log I could hide in. Another scream, "WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard a harsh, cold voice boom. I crawled for my life, another scream, this one was different. I heard a twig snap. My heart pounded even faster, I gasped, the pain was unbearable. "HELP ME!" a tormented voice cut through the cold night air, then a harsh laugh. Tears formed in my eyes, I knew that voice, but couldn't remember where. Another twig snapped and another scream sounded, I picked up my pace. I reached the log and huddled inside it. Another scream, this one was a man's "RUN! SHES COM-"a choking sound came, and a thud. I was silently sobbing into my ratted shirt. Another twig snapped, this time closer, my head shot up, tears still streaked my cheeks. The forest became eerily silent, not a sound was heard. Suddenly a whisper rang out, "Come out, she's gone for now. We have to get out of here while we still can!" The voice seemed to come from every direction, I couldn't pinpoint it. My head was screaming for me to run, but my body told me to stay back, something wasn't right. A lump formed in my throat, closed my eyes and breathed. Memories came flooding back; giving an apple to my sister watching her writhe in pain while the poison took hold, watching her kill thousands of people with her minions, turning this peaceful land into one of chaos and destruction, travelling around with my love and best friend trying not to get caught by her and now she had murdered them. She trapped them to lure me and it worked, Fiyero saved me and told me to run, and I did. I left him. Tears flowed down my face like an unstoppable river. At that moment I did something I swore I'd never do. My anger rose, and with it, so did my powers, I opened my eyes, which were now a pearly white. "No, I will never join you sister." My booming voice made her minions take flight in fright. A cold harsh laugh "I see you have your memories and your powers back, good. I like a challenge." I gritted my teeth "Your heart is as poisoned as your skin. You wreak havoc on all those who live in this land, and you have brought a reign of terror to this place. You created abominations that do your evil bidding. You tore apart our family and poisoned this country, and for that-"

"What dear sister? Or else you'll kill me? Please.. You don't have the guts. Remember,you're the one who did this to me! You turned me into this monster! Plus, we dont want anything to happen to mother dearest do we? Or don't you remember." A harsh laugh sounded, I knew she was in the clearing. The bone protruding from my leg snapped back into place and my leg healed to normal, I exploded out of the log, throwing her into the air and into a tree. She chuckled, and turned her head towards me. Her ruby eyes were filled with hate. "Not bad Sister, but you don't have the power to take me down." She reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulling it out of its sheath. Emerald fire danced around the midnight blade. "Sister, this will only end poorly for you, it's not too late to accept my offer, if you don't, and you and Mother will be in a world of pain. Please don't make me do that. We could rule together, just like we always dreamed. The world will be one of peace. Please come home with me?" She whispered, her eyes turned to normal, pleading me to say yes. My resolve faltered. She sounded so sweet, just like she used to be, a tear escaped my eye, for I knew it was a façade. "Every day of my life I regret giving you that apple. I should've eaten it when the Wizard gave it to me, I am truly sorry for what happened. If I could take back time and re-do that fateful day, I would do it in a heartbeat. Believe me." I sighed. "I can't take you offer Sister, you have caused too much destruction here and I can't let that go. I'm sorry, but one way or another this will end now." Her eyes turned back to red, she smiled and looked at me like a hunter about to kill it's prey. As she charged at me I whipped out my sword and we started dueling. I blocked her swings left and right, one right after the other, twisting and turning we danced a deadly dance in the moonlight. A shock ran up my arm. She gasped in pain and fell. "What is this?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She felt blood running down her cheek, a searing pain raced through her body. Her heart started beating faster, she started gasping for breath and clawing the ground. I could only watch her in shock, the green tint left her skin. I smiled, the sword worked.I could feel my life starting to ebb away, due to the poison on her sword. But I didn't care, as long as she was ok. Suddenly she curled into a ball and sobs shook her body. When she regained her breath she looked up to me,"I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you sister. I wish none of this had ever happened. I can't express the hate I feel for myself." tears sprung in her eyes. I coughed, and wheezed, "Hate the evil you if you must, but just know that all the wishing in the world will not take anything back so don't waste your time. Trust me I should know." I coughed again. "Elphaba, there is a spell in my hide out here in the forest that calls a friend that owes me a favor. Her name is Dorothy. She can help you fake your death and take my place in the kingdom. You destroyed Oz, and now you are going to clean it up." I coughed again, gasping for breath.

"But Glinda I can't-"she started. "Yes you can and you will. I have no hope of getting better, I want you to be able to redeem yourself. I love you dear sister and I will always be with you. I healed you now this is your chance to heal the land, to make amends. Tell Fiyero and Alystr I love them and-" I struggled to find breath, "-to not blame but help you." I felt a teardrop on my cheek, "do not despair sister, I am going to see you again, somehow, somewhere, someday. I promise." With my last breath I looked to the sky before darkness took me.


	2. Chapter 2:Elphaba

**Alright! Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! It's in Elphaba's point of view. :-) thanks for the review! It made my day! **

**Disclaimer: in chapter one. **

* * *

I watched as the light left my sister's eyes, my entire being felt like it had been sucked into a black hole. I just got her back! She couldn't leave now! Screams of torment echoed through the forest as sobs racked my body. Tears sprinted off my face and collapsed on my sister's, making an illusion that she was crying. I heard someone stumbling towards the clearing. I knew who it was, and I knew he was going to kill me. I didn't care. I had just killed-. I heard twigs snapping, closer now. My end was near and I deserved it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered cradling her head while rocking back and forth. Suddenly a painful wail sounded from the edge of the clearing. I closed my eyes, at one point in my life I would have relished and laughed at that sound; but now, it just broke my heart. I pulled her head back and gently wiped my tears off her face and closed her eyes. I sighed trying to control my emotions, I stood up gently sliding Glinda's head onto the forest floor. His eyes met mine, tears of hatred sprung from his eyes as he ran towards me. Crack! His fist struck my jaw, knocking me to the ground. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" tears streamed down his face as I was roughly grabbed off of the forest floor. I cried out when his fist connected with my stomach. "FIGHT BACK YOU EVIL WITCH! FIGHT BACK!" Another blow to my stomach brought me to my knees. A rough hand grabbed my now swollen jaw, "Look at me you bloody coward!" His eyes met mine, his fist stopped midair, ready to strike. He gasped, arm dropping he stumbled backwards as of he was hit.

"She- she- she healed you. I saw you standing over her and I thought you were- that she- but she's not- she can't be. Because you're healed." Turning towards me questioning.

"She is. My sword scraped her as hers scraped me."

Sobs shook his body once more, I could hear him whispering "Shes dead. She's dead. She's dead." over and over again. As I watched his grief, tears sprang in my eyes as well, and then i found myself on the ground as well. I looked to the heavens, hopelessness filling my entire being. I closed my eyes and breathed, fighting back tears. "It's all my fault. I killed her." I took in a shakey breath and closed my eyes. There would be time for grief, however, this was not that time. With one last kiss to my sisters forehead, I turned to Fiyero, "where is my sisters hideout? Before she died she gave me a job to do and I will not let her death be in vain." He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Just a minuet more please" he whispered looking upon Glinda's face. His hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek, a lovers' touch. I turned away, tears formed in my eyes again, I took this away from them. "Hey, love. We did it, you did it. She's back," I could hear him crying as he talked to my sister. Once again tears streaked my cheeks. "I just wish you were here with me to see it. She is healthy. Thanks to you. You brought her back and I couldn't love you more. I wish you were here for me and our little girl." After he said this, i gasped and turned.

No, that can not be.

It cannot.

It isn't true.

My sister never had a child, especially not with this man.

No it wasn't true.

I felt his eyes on me. I looked at him. "That can't be true. It is not true." I declared, struggling to believe myself. I shook my head, "no." I gasped looking down to the ground. My brow creased trying to gain my composure. I felt a hand on my arm, " it is true." He looked at me, I saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "No" I gasped again, turning away and stalking to the edge of the grove. Leaning on a tree I watched him say goodbye to Glinda. He stroked her cheek and whisperer uncatchable words of love. My eyes closed and heart ached. I wanted that one day, I wanted love. But I didn't deserve it, I was wicked. I looked upon them again, Fiyero kissed her forehead with eyes squeezed shut and tears leaking out of his eyes. Then he kissed her lips. He stood and came over towards me. "Help me build a litter for her, she wanted to be buried at our tree." I nodded. He turned away and was about to walk off. "She asked me to say that she loved you and Alistr and to not blame me but to help me." He turned sharply towards me, "Those were her last words and I told her I would tell you." I turned, letting him process what I said. Oh Glinda, I wish you were here. A lonely tear fell down my cheek as I walked away to find materials for the litter. I heard him start to walk back to her body.


End file.
